


In The Shadows

by 3FALL3N



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Discovery, first fic, later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3FALL3N/pseuds/3FALL3N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum was confused, beyond confused. Why? Why would he want him? Calum knew he was a goner but he knew he wouldn't have it any other  way.</p><p>-</p><p>Calum was a just a wall flower with few friends but when he some how manages  to catch the eye of one outcasted and mysterious Ashton Irwin his life becomes something he could never have imagined</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come with us

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is sort of a prolog and I'll probably update it as soon as I can please enjoy!! :) ( side note I wrote this at four in the morning and didn't do much editing before posting so tell me if I misspelled something)  
> Edit: I went through and added some stuff and edited a bunch I hope I made it better Lol thanks for reading!

(Cal's p.o.v)

Walking into school I knew something was wrong. All my 'friends' had been avoiding me. No on in the halls dared look in my direction.

I didn't understand, everything was fine the day before. What could have happened to make everyone seem almost afraid of me. The days seemed to drag on slowly. A full week passed before I first noticed it.  
In my English lit. class I caught Luke staring at me, his expression unreadable. The second time a caught him staring I was walking through the halls to p.e., Michael was beside him. Michael was whispering something in his ear that had Luke cracking a lopsided grin. 

After that it seemed like both boys were everywhere. In all my classes Luke was there. His intense gaze never wavering. In every hall and everyday at lunch, Michael watched me, only stopping to answer something Luke would say.

Finally, after ten days of this I'd had enough and I made a dash for where my 'best friend' , Niall was sitting.  "Ok what's going on?" I ask, frustration clear in my voice.

"What do you mean?" He asks, his eyes refusing to meet mine.

"What know what I mean. Why is everyone treating me like I'm the plague or something!?" My frustration becoming anger much too quickly. "Come on Niall! Your not even talking to me! What happened? Who's dog did I run over?" I was fed up with it all. The Irish boy and I had been best friends since he first moved to Australia and I needed to know why he was acting as if I didn't exist. Niall finally looks up to meet my gaze, his eyes looking sad and regretful and almost... fearful. He let out a sigh and relented.

"Look, the reason everyone's been avoiding you is because Luke told everyone too." He said in a rushed voice. Like just by telling my this he was breaking some unspoken rule. My eyes widen in shock.

Why would Luke Hemmings, one of the towns most infamous resident, want everyone to stay away from me. Before I could question him further Niall grabbed his stuff and left the cafeteria, mumbling a apology. Thoughts run wild in my head not just about Luke, but of his friends too. It wasn't that Luke and his friends were the bad kids of the school, in fact quite the opposite. 

Luke was a model student. He never seemed capable of getting a bad grade in his life, and much the same, Michael Clifford the boy who was famous for sleeping in every class but just like Luke had never gotten below an A in his life. They seemed perfect but had earned themselves a name early on in they're freshman year.

Both Michael and Luke had been the brunt of all the bullying in primary school. But on day one of high school Michael broke a boys nose just for calling Luke a loser for wearing his glasses. Since then people had attempted to befriend the two with no success.  
Luke always seemed to have somewhere to be when ever anyone approached him and Michael simply told people to fuck off. None of this would be so shocking if it weren't for Ashton.

Ashton Irwin had graduated last year top of his class, rumors said he was to move out to America for Harvard university, but he never left and everyday without fail he was outside the school waiting for Michael and Luke. During his time in school Ashton had earned the title of school ghost. No one ever saw him come to school. And no one ever saw him leave.  
As a result the strange threesome were not very well liked in the small town. The model students they were didn't seem to deter the hatred the towns people felt for them and with a few cans of spray paint to the town hall and a few police cars, the three made it more than clear they didn't care. 

Finally the bell tore me from my thoughts. I hurried down to the hall towards my next class, which just so happened to be maths.  
 The one and only class I had with Micheal. I forced down my nerves and rush to my seat. A few minutes prior to the teachers arrival The man himself walked in and Michael felt the need to take the seat in front of mine. I forced my self to breath. The day had been slow but now it was excruciating. Each second was an eternity and all I could focus on was Michael's back. Even without his piercing  eyes I was intimidated. I was so deep in my own thoughts I didn't even hear the bell ring. I did however notice when Michael stood and turned to face me, arms crossed and an amused smirk on his face.  I had to swallow around the lump in my throat.

Fuck, this guy really did scare me.

"Meet us outside after school. " Michael's voice was gruff when he spoke. I simply nodded unable to speak and Michael left chuckling under his breath.

Once I was finally able to breath again I sighed in relief and gathered all of my things made a dash for my next class.

After my encounter with Michael the day passed in blur and before I knew it the last bell was signaling the days end.

Once again I was hyper aware of everyone watching me and my anxiety skyrocketed. My thoughts on Michael and Luke.

What could they want with me?

"Calum?" I jumped at the sound of a voice behind me. Turning I saw Niall standing eyes downcast. I huffed out an angry 'yeah' and turned back to my back to him. Lunch had been the first time we had spoken for a week and half.

"I'm sorry Calum. I don't kn-" I cut him off before he could say anymore.

"Its fine Niall." I slammed my locker shut and hurried out of the school not wanting to speak to him. Niall had been my best friend since we were just kids. The Irish boy was someone I trusted but he just cut me off at one word from someone who no one even knew. In my anger and frustration I had forgotten all thought's of Luke or Michael. That is until I saw  both boy's waiting by the door. Both sets of eyes fixated on me. It was unnerving.  I ducked my head down hoping they would they just let me pass.

And the universe must hate me because just as I was walking down the steps, thinking I was home free, a strong hand gripped my arm tightly.

"And where do you think you're going princess? " I hear Luke question as he loops his arm with mine. I look up in shock and immediately look around us  seeing people staring.  I  inwardly groan and hear Michael chuckling behind us.

"Please just let me go home!" I whined. It only served to make Michael laugh harder at me as he looped his arm with my free one. "No can do princess, your gonna come with us today."

I glared at him but didn't press it further. Both boys lead me to the parking lot where I could already see Ashton waiting by his beat up silver car. I could see him taking a drag from his cigarette. 

Ashton looked up at us approaching and I could see his eyes widen at the sight of me. He stomped out his cigarette and got in the car as Luke opened the back door and had to crouch when getting inside. The sight would have been funny if my anxiety didn't have my mind racing. Luke held out his hand for me.

"Come on princess we don't have all day." 

I looked back at Michael, smirk ever present. I grabbed the offered hand and slide into the car beside him. Michael slammed the door after me making me jump in my seat. After Michael was in Ashton started the car and sped away from the school.  
I knew I was in deep shit.


	2. Meet Andy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum doesn't believe in fairy tales until they're staring him down from great heights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter been sick all day and I don't know what I just wrote Lol it's short (like me) and probably makes no sense sorry

(Cal's p.o.v) 

We had been driving in silence for what seemed like hours but in reality was about twenty minutes. In that time Luke's whole demeanor had changed from rough and intimidating to small and quite. The large boy, tucking his knees to his chest, kept stealing glances my way. The nervousness of the other boy got to me. But I felt like I wasn't supposed to speak, seeing as the to older boys in the front seemed to be having a silent conversation. Finally Ashton spoke. 

"Calum, do you know why you are here?" He asked. His voice tense. 

"We didn't tell him anything Ash. You didn't want us to, remember." Michael said mockingly   
"Michael." Ashton said his grip tightening on the steering wheel.

"What Ashton? You were the one who told us! You were just so sure weren't you! But ya know what!? I can't smell a damn thing!" Michael raised his voice. What the fuck were they even talking about?  Should I know something?  Why didn't Ashton want them to tell me? And what the fuck did he mean smell me!?   

"You're mated Michael! You won't smell him until it's too late!" Ashton raised his voice to match Michael's.  
Suddenly Ashton turned down a dark alley way and I could practically feel the rage coming from both boys. I shrunk in my seat and regretted not stopping to talk with Niall. I may still be pissed with him but anything is better then this. 

We finally came to a stop at a large house I recognized as Luke's. It was favorite for boys in our school to egg at night and wait to see if anyone would come out. Nobody ever did.  
The older two jumped out of the car immediately and barged in through the front door. Luke sighed beside me and turned his head to face me. 

"I'm sorry. I thought they would be civil around you. Don't worry mom will beat some sense into them." Luke said with an  apologetic smile. He exited the car and waited for me by the door.  
With a deep breath and with fingers crossed I got out of the car and walked to the door where Luke is waiting for me. Luke stops in the door way another apologetic smile on his face. 

"Try to block out the noise."  
Confused I stepped inside to the sound of people yelling and what sounded like glass breaking and the smell of food hung heavy in the house. Luke motioned for me to follow him into the kitchen where I saw a woman Standing at the stove who looked similar to Luke.   
The women looked over at us and regarded me with a wary glance.  

"Hello. I'm guessing your Calum? You don't smell like your in heat."  She said and I furrowed my brows. What was with these people and smelling me? I mean its not hot enough for me sweat. Did I really smell that bad? I push those thoughts away for now.  
"Yeah that's me. Its nice to meet- " 

My sentence was cut frustratingly short when Michael came up behind Luke and I.   "Mama Liz! Ashtons being an asshole again!" He said a high pitched voice sounding very much like a spoiled child.   "Don't swear Michael." Liz said firmly her back turned to us once more as returned to her cooking.  Michael pouted but settled his chin on Luke's shoulder. 

"I was trying to say something ya know." I said anger making me bold.  
"So? It was a going to be a boring conversation anyway I had to save Mama Liz from it." said  Michael one eyebrow raised.

"Now Calum," Liz interrupted, distracting me  " I don't know what the boys have told you but I promise they're being over dramatic."  Liz said  
"Mom we haven't told him anything yet." Luke's words shocked the woman, her eye wide and an array of  emotions flew across her face. 

"What do you mean you didn't tell him. Luke Robert Hemmings I didn't raise you to be a heathen!" Liz said turning to face us again, her hands on her hips. "We we're going to tell him! Directly after school ended but some blond boy started walking over so we left!" Luke said trying to defend himself. "Then why didn't you all tell him on the drive over here?" Liz questioned. 

"I would have but Ashton and Michael we're fighting!"  
Michael turned his head gave Luke a 'don't-drag-me-into-this' stare. 

"I'm standing right here!" I yelled in frustration. "Just tell me what the fuck is going on so I can leave!" 

"You can't leave. Your an omega. " I jumped at the sound of Ashtons voice, all bravery I felt not ten seconds ago was gone.  
"W-what do you mean? What is that?" I could hear the panic in my voice. Suddenly, I felt a comforting hand on my back as Liz lead me out of the kitchen. She fixed Ashton with hard look as we passed that had him bowing his head and blushing. 

"Come on, let just sit down and I'll tell you everything." She said softly, sitting me down on the soft beige couch.  

"Now, I want you to remember that you are no different than you we're yesterday, you simply know more about your self." I nodded my head waiting for Liz to continue.  "You are like me Calum, you're an omegawolf. Do you know what that is?" She asked I shook my head confused, omegawolf? 

"It means we are one of the three rare types of werewolfs. Not the howling at a full moon or over specialized television werewolfs. You are an omegawolf. And you need to now before your first heat."

I took a second to think. Werewolf? What weird twilight fanfiction had I fallen into?  It was almost laughable.

"I'm sorry Mrs Hemmings but, werewolfs? Really? You can't just expect me to believe that. " I said with an anxious grin on my face. Liz laughed eyes bright with something almost.... dangerous. "Of course I don't expect you to just believe it. What I want to know is, do you want to see it?" She asked

My smile fell. "What do you mean?" I asked. She got up and held her hand for me to follow.  Liz lead me out the back of the house to where the Hemmings backyard porch was positioned high up off the ground 

"Wait here for a moment. " she said 

Luke, Ashton and Michael soon joined me in waiting for the woman to come back.   
Eyes wide and brows furrowed I turned to Luke  "What is she doing?" 

"She's getting my dad." Luke said with an amused smirk.  
 Finally Liz came back out, but she wasn't alone. A large sandy colored wolf was following her obediently and right before my eyes the creature grew smaller and the sound of snapping bones could be heard, fur reseeded into skin. Ears and paws shifted and changed shape. And in a matter of seconds a man was standing tall, dark blue eyes stared into mine.

"Hello, My name's Andy, nice too meet you pup."


	3. Mates and Omegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovery takes a lot out of a person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter Lol I went through and edited the first two a little bit so I'm hoping this one comes out better Enjoy!

(Cal's p.o.v)

 

"Hello, my name is Andy. Nice to meet you pup." 

I stood there for a full minute in shock, trying to wrap my head around the situation. The man standing before me, clad only in basketball shorts, was not twenty seconds before, a giant wolf. It was impossible. And yet I had witnessed it myself. I pinched my hip as hard as I could trying to wake myself from this impossible dream, and I only stopped when I realized I had dug my nails into the flesh there so hard I drew blood. 

I took two steps back into someone. I didn't bother to see who. My hands begun shake. "Its okay pup," the man-creature spoke "I won't hurt you." 

My head was spinning faster and faster. I could hear voices talking to me but I wasn't listening.  
All I could think was 'impossible'. Impossible that he could do that. Impossible that Liz was telling the truth. I started to think of what all of this means where I was concerned. Liz had said I was like them. A werewolf. How could I be like them? What about my parents? Where they werewolf's too? No they can't be. My parents are the most ordinary people in Australia. 

Faster and faster thoughts flood my head and I couldn't slow down enough to think. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion and my vision went blurry. I felt my self falling and I could feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me. The last thing I saw before my vision went black was a beautiful pair of wide hazel eyes. 

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

Slowly I came to. I opened my eyes to the bright sunlight streaming on my face. I groaned and rolled onto my side only to see Michael standing by the door. Michael's forest green eyes met mine. 

"He's waking up!" Michael called out. I sat up on the unfamiliar bed and took in my surroundings. Band posters littered every wall. A small desk sat in the corner with a guitar leaned against it.  
"Its me and Luke's room." I looked up at Michael. "His Mom and Dad are out, something about picking up Halsey. I'm not sure I wasn't listening." The older boy stepped farther into the room and sat next to me.  
"You passed out after meeting Papa Hemmings." 

My eyes widened "So that was real? Luke's dad is a werewolf?" Michael chuckled at my expression but nodded.  
"Yup! So is Mama Liz, Luke, me, Ashton, and now I guess, you." 

I didn't know what think. How was I a werewolf? I put my head in my hands. What did all of this mean?  
Michael put his hand on my shoulder. "It'll be okay. Don't stress over it. We can help you." Michael's voice was soft. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Luke come in. 

"You feeling better?" He asked. I let out a breathy laugh.  
"Oh yeah best I've ever been! Just found out the people I've been told avoid my whole life are just a family of werewolfs and on a side note I might be one! Just another Thursday afternoon. " Luke smiled at that and Michael barked out a laugh. "Told you he would be sassy!" He said and sat up until his knees knocked against Luke's. The tension in the room lifted but Luke's face turned serious once more.  
"Look, I know it's a lot to handle but don't worry, Mom and Dad will be able to help with anything you need." He said. I nodded my head at him and noticed Michael had taken to biting his hand. 

"Um, does he do that a lot?" I ask Luke trying to keep my voice low as if the older boy wouldn't hear. Luke laughed and shook his head. He brushed Michael's black fringe from eyes with his free hand and said "We're mates Calum." 

My brow furrowed "So you're like dating?" Again both boys laughed and shook they're heads.  
"Its more like being married without the fancy rings. Mates are for life, and you'll only ever get one." Michael tossed me a cheeky grin and bit down especially hard on Luke's palm, making the boy gasp. Luke pulled his hand from Michael and blushed. 

"Michael go check on Ashton." Michael seemed less then enthused at the mention of the older boy and left the room grumbling under his breath about 'boys' and 'omega'.

Luke sat on the vacant spot. "Sorry about him. Sometimes he forgets not everyone was raised like this."  
I nodded and waved my hand. "Its fine I guess, just really weird is all." 

Luke nodded in understanding. "Ashton was like you." 

I gave Luke a confused look. "You and Ash are what's called 'changelings' it means your born from human parents. " I nodded. Well, one mystery solved. Another question came to mind. "Hey Luke? What exactly is a omegawolf your mom mentioned something but she never really got in to much detail. " 

Luke shook his head but looked up nonetheless and answered "I am an omegawolf. Mom is and omegawolf, and she seems certain you'll be one too. It basically means we are the child bearers. We can transform like the alphas can but our forms are much smaller then the alphas." 

I sat there again in shock. Child bearers? He didn't mean what I think he did? He can't. "Your not serious right 'child bearers' ? You can't mean what think that means?" I sat there waiting for Luke to laugh and tease me for believing it. His face remained still, waiting for me to speak again. 

I sat stunned and without thinking I blurted out, "I'M THE BOTTOM! " 

For a few seconds all was silent and then load thunderous laughter rang out just a few rooms away and I heard Michael yell out "Da javu huh Lukey!?" Luke's face turned so red it rivaled that of a tomato. "We're not just bottoms you know. " Luke huffed out. 

Just then a girl with short blue hair poked her head into the room.  
"From what I hear Lukey you like it up the ass!" She said her voice sounding slightly raspy. At her arrival Luke turned even more red then before. Luke got up shaking his head and ignoring the girls giggles. 

I stood up and the girl turned to me and held out her hand. "I'm Halsey it's nice to meet you." I took her hand "I'm Calum." She giggled again " I know." Her grip on my hand tightened and she turned saying about how I was staying for dinner and how 'fucking amazing Mama Liz's cooking was' 

One meal couldn't hurt right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Soooo how bad was it this time!? Lol I couldn't figure out how else to end this chapter so that's what I came up with tell me what errors I missed.


	4. Teaching A Young Pup Old Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a mythological creature wasn't so bad. Even if I still missed my old friends.

(Cal's p.o.v)

One meal didn't hurt. 

That one meal had been the best I'd had in a long time.  
The Hemmings turned out to be an amazing family. All shock and amazement about witnessing Andy transform had disappeared with his first terrible dad joke. Luke and Michael were a sickeningly sweet couple. The kind that make you either want to punch them or be them. And even the girl, Halsey, had turned out to be amazing. Always teasing someone (mostly me).

Ashton had even warmed up to me. Cracking jokes with Halsey. During dinner Liz and Andy had taken to telling me small details about 'our kind' through out the night. The thought still had yet to sink in though. The thought of being some mythological creature baffled me. 

I never wanted to leave. I felt like I belonged. 

After dinner Ashton had offered to drive me home. Which surprised me. The car ride had been filled with music and bad puns, laughing until my sides ached. For once I had been sad to be home so soon. 

My arrival home that night had damped my mood.My mother demanded to know where I had been. I felt slightly guilty for not calling home to let her know I would be out late. I stood there and listened to her lecture me about 'we don't pay for you a cell phone just be on the internets all day'. My father had been the one save me from her rantings by sending me to bed 'early and without supper'. 

Over the few next days I quickly feel into a routine. I would meet Luke and Michael at school, Ashton would pick us all up and both Andy and Liz would spend a few hours every day teaching me things I needed to know.  
Thing about werewolfs and the three major types. Alphawolfs , omegawolfs, and feralwolfs.  
Even about such things as how a pack was formed. Each pack members was given a mark by the head of the pack, and each member of the Hemmings for centuries had been given a star shaped scar on the nape of the neck. I had even learned more about mates. Courtesy of Michael. 

I was excited for the day ahead and as I approached my locker I noticed both Michael and Luke standing by it. As usual and I hurried over to them. 

"Hello boy's. " I said in my best Crowley impersonation.  
Michaels eyes lit up at the reference. "Fuck your my favorite person right now!" 

Luke faked a hurt expression "How swiftly thou dismiss our love." I laughed and shook my head at the two of them. We made our to down the hall mine and Luke's morning class, something else that I found was that Michael was always a little unwilling to let Luke out of his sight. An annoyingly endearing quality of the couple. 

I heard a nervous shout of my name. Confused, I turned to Look at saw Niall slowly coming towards us. Luke placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a sympathic look. Luke walked on and Michael reluctantly followed. Niall stopped just in front me.

"Look Calum, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have avoided you and I was a major ass for just walking away the other day and wanna make it up to you!" 

I sighed. "You pulled a really shit move. It really sucked." 

"I know that. You don't have to forgive me right away but please, I want you to that I really am sorry." Niall said pleadingly. I saw all the regret in his eyes. Just how much he meant his apology. But something was holding me back. I willed away my tears and simply shook my head.

"I'll see ya later Niall." And with that I left Nialls sad hopeful eyes. I wanted my best friend back. But I need to make sure he would be my friend through all this insanity. 

I needed to know he meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo how was it? I was super careful this time trying my best not mess up. Which is also why I felt like it took forever to write. Mostly just a info chapter I guess Lol I'm hoping something exciting happens in the next chapter. (hopefully Lol)


	5. A Little of Michael's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall is nowhere and we learn a little about Michael

The next day Niall was nowhere to be found. The few people I had bothered to ask give me the same answer of 'I don't know'. It was infuriating. Niall had seemed so sorry and I had hope that could go back to being friends. I spaced out through most of school and both Michael and Luke had given me space. Both seeming to sense my sadness. Finally the school day ended and I was glad for the distraction the Hemmings residents provided. Until both Ashton and Halsey came into the house that is. 

The older boy sniffed the air and focused on me where I was sitting with Luke.  
"You're upset." He said with confusion. "Its nothing just school is all." I said dismissively. Halsey laughed "Are you sure it's only school, not been to any crossroads recently?" she asked.

I scoffed and shook my head "Sorry I'm not that interesting." I laughed and noticed Michael giving Ashton a hard look. They're staring contest was cut short when Luke announced a game of fifa. 

I shook my head. Andy had told me alphawolfs could communicate through with each other with a 'bloodbond'. It was ancient magic that ran deeper then even the mating bond. Something akin to brothers, and above.

Later night fell and Luke and I watch from the window as the alphas shifted and ran off into the woods to celebrate Halsey's first change since she had presented as a alpha. 

I turn to Luke curious, "Does it bother you? Not going with them?" 

The blond shook his head. "No I haven't been feeling the greatest lately so thought I'd keep you company. " 

"So, you can go with them?" I asked hesitantly and with an amused smile Luke said, "What made you think I can't?"  
I blushed deeply and shrugged "Its just, thought you couldn't. I mean you never seemed allowed to go whenever Ashton and Halsey do alpha stuff. And Michael doesn't leave your side."

Luke laughed and again shook his head me.   
"They're two unmated alphas of course I'm not gonna go with them and watch them get shit faced at a bar." 

I smiled at the thought of Ashton giggling like a school girl with cheeks flush from alcohol.  And of Halsey getting a boys number while a girl hits on her.

"So it a mating thing?" Luke nods in reply  
"Sort of. I never really liked going with them before I met Michael."

I nodded "So how did you meet Michael? Is there like a Facebook for werewolfs?" I asked curious, with all I had learned about the Hemmings, from when they found a scared 15 year old Ashton midshift, to when Halsey came to live with them I had never heard how Michael came to them. Luke bit his lip nervously. 

"Mum and Dad found Michael one night in his wolf form in the middle of the outback. His pack was killed by ferals and he was alone and had been out there for months. He almost became a feral. But they found him and Dad brought him home. For five days he wouldn't eat or sleep, finally I just sat next to him and talked for hours on end, and ever since then he never leaves my side. Even getting him to go tonight was a challenge."

I sat there shocked. The image a younger Michael in my head, dirty and half starved, tear streaked face.  
Liz had told me how vicious a feral could be but to hear it happen to Michael made me sick. 

Luke gave me a small smile "Michael got his revenge though, tore the ferals to shreds." The tense feeling lifted when Luke suggested we watch a move to pass the time. 

I wish I had known what would happen the following day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo what do you think this chapter is waaaay over due because ive had horrible writers block and I have no idea what this even is but hope fully it isn't as terrible as I think


	6. worldwind of confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing can ever be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iv had major writers block and honestly it's the worst feeling in the world but here ya go! My 2am mountain dew fueled shitfeast Enjoy!

Liz and Andy had timed it out and they were positive that the next month I would shift for the first time and then I would be sure of my own status. 

I had been looking forward to the weekend.  
Ashton had arranged a sleep over 'to celebrate a new pack member!' and demanded the presence of the other three much to Michael's dismay. Halsey insisted the event take place at her apartment so that Luke and Michael couldn't leave to "discuss important matters" at some point during the night. 

"I hate saw! Its not even a scary movie it's just torcher porn!" I hear Luke whine as Michael plays the film. 

"You just don't like it because you hate puppets." Ashton teased. I giggled at that "You're afraid of puppets?" 

"Can you blame him! Those thing are creepy as hell!" Halsey yells from her spot on the floor. I giggle at the older girls antics. 

I look down at phone and see thirteen missed calls from Niall. Shocked at how I had missed so many and curious as to why the other boy had called so much. The next second the screen flash and Niall once again was calling. I jumped up and headed to the kitchen.

I hurried to answer "He-"

"Calum! Thank fuck! You have to help me! They're gonna kill me!" I hear Niall's rushed panicked voice and I'm immediately put on edge. In all the years I've know him he never has sounded so terrified.  
"Niall what happened where are you?" I could hear the panic seeping into my own voice.

" I'm locked in a house out side of town there are these guys here and I don't know what drugs they're on because they look like something out of a movie!" Suddenly I heard what sounded like clawing and pounding on a door and load animalistic growls. Niall began to whimper in fear.  
"Please help me." Silence. The line went dead and dread filled me. 

I looked up to see Ashton hurrying to me, his face lined with worried. 

"Nialls in trouble. He called and I heard growling."  
Ashton simply nodded and said "Andy called Michael, apparently people reported hearing screaming but the police arn't taking it serious and he's worried there could be roguewolfs in the area." My eyes widened and it was then I noticed both Halsey and Michael heading out the door. Luke following close behind, face set with deep frown.

"I'm coming with you." I said and move to follow the other two only to be held back by Ashton. 

"Your staying here with Luke. You haven't shifted yet and that makes you more vulnerable. We'll call later."  
Before I could protest further they were gone. 

Luke ran to the door and threw it open.  
"You're sleeping on the fucking couch for the next month asshole!" Luke slammed the door and started paceing. One moment he was mumbling under his breath and the next second he had already put his fist through the drywall. 

"Luke what happened?" I asked running to him where he had dropped to the floor.  
"Nothing just my mate being the stubborn mule he always is!" 

I picked up his hand and rubbed away the blood and watched as the wounded limb mended itself. 

"He does it every time! Every damn time! One day he's going to get himself killed and he expects me to just stand by and watch!" Tears start to fall from the younger boys eye's at that. Unsure, I pull Luke in for a hug hoping to comfort the other. "Its okay. Whatever is happening it'll all be okay in the end." I say mostly to myself. I feel Luke nod and wrap his arms around me. 

We stay like that for the rest of the night waiting for the call that everything was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s. I feel like this is longest chapter I've written so far...... huh


	7. Dying to live

I woke with the sun streaming down on my face. Pain ran up and down my spine in waves from sleeping sitting up against the hard drywall. I looked down and saw Luke curled against my side on ground, dried tear tracks marked his face.  
My eyes widened as I remembered the night before. The call, the fear.

I search for my phone frantically, ignoring the sharp pains in my muscles. There was only one message. 

Ashton 5:20 : we found your friend took him back to the house call as soon as you get this

I get out a breath I hadn't known I was holding and let relief wash over me. I checked the time on Halsey old clock radio. 6:43.  
"Luke! Get up!" I yelled and went over to shake the boy awake. Luke slowly opened his eyes and sat up.  
"Ashton texted me they're back at the house and everyone's okay. " 

Luke smiled and nodded. "Then let's get ov-" Luke's stopped and looked confused but before I could ask the boy jumped up and ran to the bathroom.  
"Luke!" I followed and was shocked to see Luke bent over the toilet vomiting. I rushed over, rubbing his back to comfort him. After I was sure he okay I helped him stand and waited as he washed up. 

"Come on, let get back to your house so you can lay down." I said. I could feel Luke shaking slightly. He simply nodded as I lead to lay on the couch. I called Ashton and on the second ring got a simple 'on my way' and the line went dead. I furrowed my brow and shook my head, confused. 

~~~~~~

Ashton had come fifteen minutes later and carried a sleeping Luke to the car. I told him of Luke's sudden sickness and Ashton only nodded. The older boy seemed to be avoiding looking at me.  
The whole ride there I rehearsed what I would say to Niall. I knew that Liz and Andy would have told my friend something but I still felt I needed to explain it to him.  
Finally we pulled up to the Hemmings driveway and Ashton finally looked up at me. He gave me a sympathetic look. 

"Go inside Calum. I'll get Luke but you need to go in first." I nodded feeling dread fill my gut as hurried inside the house. I nearly ran straight out at first glance. The normally clean tidy living room was in complete disarray and nearly everything seemed to have blood on it. I felt tears spring into my eyes. I saw Halsey standing in the doorway to the kitchen, her once white night shirt had become red with blood. More tears filled my eyes at the sad look on her face. A sob forced it's way out of my throat. 

"Where is he? Where's Niall?" I said. I felt as if a knife was being twisted in my gut and I helpless to stop the pain. Halsey beckoned for me and I rushed into the kitchen without thought and fell to my knees at the sight of my friend. 

Niall looked like a murder victim. His clothes were in tatters and one shoe was missing. His dyed blond hair had been pulled out tufts in places and was matted down to his scalp in others. A once lime green kitchen towel covered his neck and left shoulder. I wasn't interested in finding out why. I numbly made my way over to my friend and saw his chest rising and falling soft and irregular. The little breath gave me no comfort. 

"What happened?" I asked Halsey and layed my hand on Nialls chest to feel him breathing. 

"Feralwolves. They've been stalking the area for months and Andy thought he had gotten rid of them. But there must have been strays." Halsey spoke in a soft voice. 

"Is he gonna live? Please I don't wanna lose him. " I pleaded. I thought on the last time I had spoken to Niall.  
His sad regretful eyes. I wished now to go back. To hug Niall and tell him I wasn't ever mad. To forget about the strain of the month and play football together like we did when we were children. I wanted my best friend back. 

"He will live but, only if you chose it." My head snaps up at that, confused. "What do mean if I choose it?"  
Halsey gave me a knowing look. 

"Calum." I turn to see Andy standing a few feet away. 

"What's going on?" I said panic and anxiety slowly seeping in. 

"The feralwolves had your friend and many others locked in a abandoned farmhouse outside of town, they had converted it into a slaughter house. Your friend was the only one alive when we got there. He was the only one we spared." Andy said in a grave voice. 

The way man spoke gave me the feeling if I didn't have a connection to Niall... that he might not be alive now. 

"He'll be okay though?" I asked quietly, afraid of the answer. 

"The ferals have bitten him, pup. Your friend will either live a cursed life, a half life, or he will die human. It's your choice." My eyes widened and fresh tears welled up distorting my vision.  
I felt trapped. I couldn't let one of my best friends die. But the Hemmings rarely spoke of what bittenwolves we're like. And from the way Andy spoke, it couldn't be good. 

I dropped my head and watched Nialls ragged and shallow breathing. 

I have no choice. I won't let Niall die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm really starting to feel this story like I kind of have an idea where this will go. I'm also able to spend more time writing bc my insomnia has been getting worse so hazza! Sooo anyway tell me how ya like it if ya want and if there are any spelling errors please tell me I always feel like I never see any of them.


	8. New and Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall will live and old friends may be older than they appear.

I could hear him screaming down stairs.   
Awful bloody-curdling wails of pain and fear. And each one ripped my heart in two because it my fault. When I told Andy to save Niall, Liz had forced Halsey and I out of the room. Luke had pulled me up stairs before the screaming started.

When it first started Luke and Halsey had tried to calm me down. It was then I saw Ashton and Michael run upstairs to us. All of them were talking telling me things, doing anything to help me see that this was the only way Niall would live, that it would be over soon. I only heard my best friends screams. I only fought harder. I remember hitting and biting all of them, trying to run back to Nialls side. I hit Luke, I heard his groan of pain and Ashtons voice and then Michael picked me up, threw me into a room at random and locked the door. 

That was hours ago. It was already dark outside and my phone had long since ran out of battery. Finally I could hear Nialls screaming die down.  
It gave me hope.   
I stood up and started pacing, waiting to be let out to see my friend. After hours of being in the room I started to take in my surroundings. 

It was much like what I remember of Luke and Michael's except there were pictures of people littering the walls instead of band posters. I recognized group photos of the Hemmings clan. But there were many of three people. An older woman with deep set dimples and short blonde hair and dark green eyes, smiled at me. A young boy sat with a small girl in his lap reading her a book, Christmas lights handing in the background. A young boy with light eyes and dirty blond hair sat behind a drum kit, laughing. 

"That's my family." I jumped I turned to the voice. Ashton stood in the doorway, his expression unreadable.   
"They're in America right now. My brother and sister are going to a private school. She wants to be singer someday." Ashton smiled at that and walking over to me.   
"My little brothers gonna be a rock god one day." He said pride filling his voice. 

"You must miss them." I said, the older boys shoulders dropping a bit as he nodded his head. 

"Is he okay? Can I see him?" I ask hopefully. 

Ashton nodded and lead me out of the room. As we passed the living room I saw Michael sitting on the couch with Lukes head in his lap. The black headed boy growled low at me and Ashton growled back louder, bearing his teeth. 

I paid them no mind as saw Niall sitting up in the kitchen. I ran to him, a rush of relief came over me to see my friend alive, awake. Niall met me halfway as I pulled the shorter boy in a hug. 

"Calum," Niall laughed "is this all real, or it just happening inside my head?" I laughed at Nialls quote and gripped my friend tighter, feeling closer then we had in months. 

"Don't ever fucking scare me like that again. " Niall giggled out and 'I'll try' and everything felt like it was going to be okay. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You fucking Irish bastard! " I heard Michael exclaimed. Both boys were in their forth intense fifa battle. After our little reunion, Halsey had proclaimed we finish the movie night we had started to lighten the mood. It didn't take long for Niall to challenge Michael to a fifa battle after an intense debate over who was the better player.

I was seated with Halsey as she attempted to turn me 'into a fab drag queen'. I didn't complain. She seemed to have something on her mind that she needed to forget. 

"Hey um where's Liz and Andy?"  
Mama and Papa Hemmings had not been here since I was allowed out. A fact I didn't realize until now. 

"They had to go find someone, h-he should be able to help your friends transition." Ashton said hesitantly.   
I noticed Halsey's hands begin to shake. Whoever this friend was they made her nervous, that much was clear. "Well okay, who is he?" Niall asked intrigued. 

"He's a very powerful sorcerer. He's helped those who've been bitten before. He kind of like a doctor for us." Luke answers from his spot in Michaels lap. The younger boy had barley moved an inch in hours it seemed. His voice tired and weak sounding. He had claimed to just not be feeling well. Just thinking about it gave me a knot in my stomach. 

"You make me sound ancient Lukey."  
I turned to look at the new voice. A man stood leaning by the door with long curly brown hair and mischievous green eyes and a smirk on his face. 

But I knew this man. Had seen him every day at one point. He had worked for my father for years. 

His name was Harry Styles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this shit feels longgggg (like Michaels dick) and really weird. I mostly need it to be so I could get Harry in here and make Niall a wolf cuz that's kind important and has a lot to do with why I'm making Lukey sick all of a sudden lol yea sorry this shit sucks I'll go now (becomes Arnold Schwarzenegger) But I'll be Back....


	9. Chapter 9

I waited patiently outside the basement door, where much to my displeasure, Andy had placed Niall on quarantine. I had been told once Harry gave the all clear, that Niall in fact would not become feral, my friend would be free to come and go as he pleased. 

Ashton had simply sat at my side waiting with me. Halsey had offered but I could see how obviously uncomfortable she was around Harry so I told her to go get some rest to which she seemed more then greatful for. I looked up for the first time in hours to see Michael and Luke walking towards us. "Still not out yet?" Michael asked as he helped Luke sit next me.   
"No, there's been nothing." I said worried and turned my eyes to Luke, tiredly. "Shouldn't we have heard something by now? Anything? Niall was fine before they came back." 

 

Luke looked apologetic at me. "It could be hours Calum, bittenwolfs are very fragile things in their early days. They need to be sure he won't reject the change or... anything else. You just gotta be patient." 

I sighed and felt tears well up in my eyes. I tried to will the sudden onslaught of emotions away but I simply couldn't and instead broke down. 

"Whoa, Calum it's okay! It's nothing worry about, please don't cry! " Ashton said as he quickly wrapped his around me for comfort.   
"I'm fine I don't know why I can't.... " I trailed off unable to finish my thoughts. I didn't understand. I was upset I couldn't see Niall sure, but I knew I shouldn't be crying over it. It wasn't like me. Luke offered a sympathetic smile and said "Your emotions are getting heightened. It's a sign to us that your either gonna go through your first change or your first heat. " I wiped at my eyes in a vain attempt to stop the tears. It was only after Ashton wiped them did they truly stop. 

Once I felt I could trust my own voice I turned to Luke. "So, you don't know which it'll be?" Michael barked out a laugh "Ashton might be able to tell. " Confused I turned to my attention to Ashton who, could not have been blushing harder if he tried. "What's he mean? " 

"I-i just you know....have a-a nose and shit and like hormones and fuck i-iits just like you know...." Ashton seemed to become more embarrassed by the second and stood excusing himself and dashed down the hall. I look to Luke more then a little frustrated to find both him and Michael laughing. "What the hell did I just miss?" I asked, feeling as if I were the joke. 

"Cal, Ashton is an unmated alpha." Luke said slowly with a shiteating grin on his face.   
"Yeah so I know that. " I rolled my eyes

"Cal, you do understand that a omegawolfs heat is meant to get them pregnant, don't you? " Michael deadpanned while Luke had gone red in the face trying not to laugh. 

I nodded slowly wanting for one of them to just out with it. And then..... It clicked. Ashton had mentioned his sense of smell and my hormones... Ashton was unmated..... 

Ashton could smell if I was going into heat.  
I felt my face heat up immediately. I groaned and tried to ignore the two cackleing hyenas. 

 

\--  
I must have fallen asleep at some point, because hours later I felt someone gently shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked up to see a bleary eyed Ashton smiling tiredly at me. 

"Hey, Halsey just told me Harry just gave Niall the all clear. You can go in there with him now. " I jumped up immediately feeling the sore-stiffness in my muscles. Ignoring the pain I hurried down the basement to find Niall, laying face down on a makeshift bed snoring and drooling. I shook my head. I couldn't be upset or surprised at Nialls antics , sleep in that moment over ruled anything else and before I knew what I was doing, I was sprawled out on top my best friend and fell quickly back to sleep. Barely noteing the small chuckle as the blanket gently was laid over us. 

I could've just swore I felt a small kiss atop my too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii so okay........ It's been a long ass time but I've been swamped with moving and working and school and I forgot that this even was here....... I'm really hoping to come back to this story as often as I can as this is a lot fun to do lol soooooooo yuppers gotta get ly ass in gear!!!! (P's thanks to the person who commented and reminded me that this existed lololololololololololol


	10. Chapter 10

The next day I was abruptly awoken by falling off the makeshift bed. I groaned in pain and opened my eyes to stare at the ceiling.  
"Jesus! Calum, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to throw you off!" Niall yelled. I sat up and only managed to look slightly annoyed.  
"Why are you awake? It's still dark outside. " I said trying my best not yawn.  
Niall shook his head "Its like noon mate, I've been waiting for you to roll over or wake up but you sleep like a log and I'm starving." 

My eyes widened in shock. Taking a moment to think it seemed logical, days spent worrying and not sleeping for a second must have caught up with me. Still I didn't feel rested. I felt horrible, arms and legs like lead weights weighting me down. I shook it off and forced myself to stand. 

"Come on, Momma Liz has always got something in the kitchen ready to heat up." I said and lead Niall out of the basement. 

On our way to the kitchen I heard violent heaving, though it sounded both near and far away. Confused I tilted my head to the side "Niall, do you hear that? " the other boy stopped and listened, Niall opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when Halsey came bounding down the hall. 

"Well, looks like the two sleeping princes finally decided to greet the world!" Halsey said with a chuckle.  
I turned to her quickly "Hey can you hear that? Sounds like someones in pain?" I asked nervously as the heaving soon stopped and was replaced by small whines and groans. Halsey looked shocked for a moment but soon a soft smile graced her face. 

"Don't worry about that, it's just Luke. He'll be fine in a few." She said in a soft voice. 

"What's wrong is he sick?" Niall asked turning to me. I shrugged and looked to Halsey who, waved us off the subject mumbling about 'not her secret to tell'. 

Niall and I both shared a look. But if no one else it was a concern it can't be much. Luke had been looking tired and ill for the past week now, maybe it was just that, a stomach bug.

"Besides I'm surprised you both can hear that. Luke and Michael are upstairs near the other side of house." Halsey nodded thoughtfully to herself "It's a good thing you can though, means your abilities are coming in nicely ." 

I shrugged and motioned to Niall and followed Halsey into the kitchen where Ashton sat at the table staring angrily at his phone. 

I rolled my eyes and decided to find food in favor of asking the older boy what was wrong. Ashton, I had learned could get into terrible moods and it was best to let him workout the problem himself. Unless you wanted to deal with six feet of angsty teen taking his anger out you. 

Later, Michael came down stairs carrying Luke on his back. Luke seemed tired, but once Michael sat him on the couch he bounced with renewed energy, even suggested a game of fifa. 

The five of us played and Michael, looking more tired and stressed then anything, simply seemed content to just watch Luke. Ashtons phone buzzed giving Halsey the edge in the game. 

The older boys poorly hidden worry and angst seemed to disappear. 

"Harry said he'll be over tomorrow guys." Ashton said relief in his voice. I felt Halsey tense up at the mention of the man. "That's great." She said 

"Wait I thought everything was okay!" Niall said voicing my own thoughts. 

"You are okay dipshit, " Michael said tiredly "he's coming for Luke." 

I turn to Luke and ask quietly "Is it like a werewolf sickness?" Luke laughed loudly shaking his head "Kind of, but it's not like you think!" Luke said with a proud smile as Michael gently laid his hand on the other boys stomach. I sat there as everything came together at once. All I could muster out was a small embarrassed 'oh' as Niall cluelessly let out barrage of questions. 

Let's just say it took everyone a while to brief Niall on the alpha and omega version of the 'birds and the bees'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHEEEELLLLOOOOO. This chapter is all over the place and feels really short sooooooooo its cool if you hate it lololololol I had fun with it in the next I'm gonna try to focus more on Harry and Halsey and why she seems so weirded out by him. HOPE YA STICK AROUND k'bye


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback is so very much appreciated so don't be afraid to tell me if something is spelled wrong, said wrong, or is just wrong in general cuz it helps your local girl-with-dislexia alot!!!!

The next mouth flew by in flash, and I found a new normal. Harry, it seemed was now a regular visitor, coming and going as he pleased. But it seemed whenever Harry was here, Halsey was not.   
Niall had everything handled at his home. And often dropped by giving me news about our parents displeasure at all the 'camping trips' we had been taking as of late.

In this small sense of new normal everyday one thing was the same, Harry would ask where Halsey had gone too and seemed crushed to hear she was never there. I had once asked Ashton why, unhelpfully he said "old history mate, it doesn't matter she won't change her mind about this."   
Over the course of only a few mouths I felt like my life was becoming a mystery novel, and a bad one at that.

Michael's phone gave the tell-tale buzz of a text announcing Harry was on his way. 

"Well I gotta drop by the store, I'm out of food. See ya!" Halsey exclaimed to loud to be her usual self. The others gave apologetic looks and gave half-hearted goodbyes. I heard the door close and made my decision. I jumped up and hurried after her. I needed to know what was wrong with my friend. I saw her start her old car and ran to catch up.   
I knocked lightly on her window and got in before she could she tell me too.

"Didn't know you needed a ride home I thought Ashton always takes you." She said, confused.

"I do, he does, but that's not why I came out," I said nervously. I had been wondering for days to afraid to ask, "Ever since, ya know, that day, you've avoided Harry at all cost like he's the black plague, you practically bolt if he's even mentioned! I'm worried, the other refuse to tell me what happened but I know something did. Please just tell me, I want to help." I sighed deeply and let out the words I'd been holding back for a mouth now. Halsey closed her eyes and gave a bittersweet smile. 

She shook her head at me, "You don't gotta worry about me. I swear you as bad as Luke with the maternal instincts." She laughed. 

"I am worried, please, I want to help." I said as Halsey's expression grow sadder and I could see tears taking form.

Halsey looked to me, with a shaky smile and said, "You can't help Calum. I did this to myself." I frowned and waited in silence for her to continue.   
"Seven months. That's how long I was with Harry, we were in love and everything was amazing." She let out a soft sob. "But the of course it's fell apart. Harrys been alive for hundreds of years. He wanted a family. I'm an alpha and I can't give him that. He wanted to live forever with me. The thought of forever terrified me, I want to die with my family, not live with out them. In the end I told him I never loved him, but I do so much that it kills me. And I know if I see him again I'll break down and be selfish, and my selfishness would kill him."

My eye had gone wide. It both made all the sense in the world and sounded ridiculous. Regardless I held Halsey as she cried, wishing her pain away. 

Soon her sobs quieted down to only a few stray tears. "Hal, I know it hurts right now but, maybe if you just tried being friends with him. Maybe not best friends but anything can be better then this, right?" 

I felt her nod softly and smiled. Finally after she had dried her tears we walked back inside the house and she declared she was taking all the food. I walked calmly to the couch, seeing no sing of Luke or Micheal and laid back beside Ashton, who didn't seem to interested in the shark documentary flashing on tv.

"How'd you do it?" Ashton asked, a small amount of amusement in voice, along with what sounded like surprise. "Do what?" I ask cheekly smiling up at the older boy. He laughed and thumped my chest "You sure your an omega?" He ask softly. I laughed and thumped him back. 

A little later when Michael and Luke came down I was surprised to Harry following behind. 

That night was so calm and felt as if everything was going to be okay forever. I can dream can't i?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT'S UP ANYONE WHO'S STILL HERE!! I'm sorry this whole story has been hiatus for pretty much a year now. I have not had any way of writing this story till right now my computer broke and I'm trying get in the process of getting a new one which is fuuuuuuuuunnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!(i fucking hate everything)!!!!!!!!!!! So, if your still here reading this Hiiiii!!! It might take a while but I will come back, I have sooo many plans for this right now and I really need to just get this shit down hahahah soooooooooo I'll see you bitches when I get back!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Breakfast was always quiet in my house. Normally it would be because none of my family are early birds, but lately it was a different kind of quiet. I had announced the night before that I was going with my friends on another 'camping trip'. My mother was not happy. She'd been glad to see Niall around, a sense of normal for her, but had been sorely disappointed to see now he too was friends with the towns trouble makers. 

I stared down at my plate trying to ignore my parents disapproving glares. A loud honk sounded and I felt relieved to see Ashton's rust red car out side the window. Quickly I grabbed my overnight bag and began to head for the door.

"Calum please wait!" I heard my mother call out. I turned my head slowly, my mother hadnt called out to me by name in months. The only time we ever spoke was when we were fighting, her telling me how big a mistake I was becoming. I saw the look on her face, ready for a fight but instead I felt a knot in my throat, she seemed so sad and tired. "Yeah Mum?" 

"Just, please don't do anything stupid. Those boys, your father and I both know what people say about them. They're terrible. I can't stress this enough don't get involved in stupidity like them." My mothers voice was hard and heavy. Her words shocked me, she had never not even once gave me such a warning. She barely spoke my friends names. The only time my parents ever acknowledged they existed was when we fought  
"Mum, they're not bad people. Everyone just thinks they are and that's not right!" 

"Do not raise your voice with me! I've seen plenty of boys like that, I know what they get into at night! We're not idiots Calum!" She shouted. Her glare hard set and a frown. "They are horrible and rude to everyone they meet!" 

"Maybe that's because everyone they meet is horrible and rude to them! They're good people! I won't stand here and listen to you bad mouth them anymore!" I shouted, as I stood my hand on the door knob and I tightened grip on my things I realized, this is first time I've ever shouted at mum. 

"If your going to take that tone with your mother you should just leave with those delinquents!" My father shouted coming to stand next to mum. "Then just maybe I won't come back!" I said and swung open my front door and saw Michael waving at me from out the side of the car window. "Calum Thomas Hood! You will come back here this instant!" I hear my parents yell for me but I didn't turn around just got in the car and told Ashton to start driving.

"You wanna talk about it?" Ashton asked about halfway to the Hemmings. I shook my head and said nothing willing the knot in my chest to leave. 

Once we arrived I slowly get out of the old car and felt a hand drop on to my head. I turned to its owner and saw Michael giving me a half smile. He ruffled my hair slightly and at the small gesture I began to feel a tiny bit better. I gave him a confused look but followed the older boy. 

"What was that just now?" I asked Ashton who had taken walking next to me. The other boy chuckled.

"Just his way of trying to make you feel better. Michael's not great at words so he trys to use his alpha status to make people feel better." 

I shoot Ashton a odd look. "So it's a wolf thing?" 

He rolled his eyes and says "He's the alpha in our group he feels responsible for everyone. That includes you too dumb ass." Ashton chuckles and throws his arm around me. I sigh, annoyed, but still grateful for my friends and enter the house and I'm greated with 6 feet and 4 inches of pure excitement hanging onto my arm. 

"Are you excited for Cal! I am! It's gonna be so cool once you've had your first change! I remember mine! It's like once you've changed you can just feel the pack I just can't wait! And not only that you'll be allowed to go out with us more!" Luke shot off rambling with more energy than I seen in weeks. I laughed along him and let his infectious puppy nature sooth away and bad feelings.

 

Luke continued on talking about how great it was gonna be to have a new omega in the pack. Pack dynamics were still a bit fuzzy to me so I nodded my head at the giant puppy boy and let him lead to the kitchen where Andy and momma Liz sat talking with smiles. 

I waved waved hello to the both of still listening to Lukes ramblings.

"Hello! Im here your lives just got so much better!" I heard Halsey shout. I saw her come in with Niall trailing behind. I giggled softly at his dazed look and wonderd what the older girl had done. Soon though Niall took to hanging on my other arm chattering just as eagerly as Luke. 

 

I shook my head and smiled at their antics. With everyone here I felt relieved and happy, in this moment I felt at home. With family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter kinda really sucks ass. I was feeling really homesick and sad and nostalgic so I shit this out and sorry next chapter is gonna cal-pals first time is a were-bro and other shit is gonna happen and it's probably gonna be a lot so a chill ass chapter kinda felt necessary still tell me about how I did and I for the love of God TELL ME ABOUT TYPOS AND SPELLING MISTAKES AND SHIT LIKE THAT!!!! Sometimes this dyslectic chick can't English good soooooo please!!!! Also I'd like some opinions Halsey and Harry or straight up Narry cuz a bitch is not sure rn honestly for me it's go either way I also might have to change some of the tags but a bitch is lazy soooooo please talk to me k thanks bye!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Once dusk had settled over the sky I found my self walking side by side with Andy and mamma Liz deep into the forest, the others trailing closely behind. Once we reached a certain point we stopped and Luke bounced up beside me. Andy motioned for Niall to keep his distance. Niall had only been allowed to come so that when I would be his turn he wouldn't be scared.  
I stood there with my arms over my chest trying to fend off the cold night air I was feeling, I had been dressed in old pair of basketball shorts and nothing else telmake the change easier for the first time. "Okay so what happens do we just wait for the full moon?" I ask looking at all of them for answers

"No, the moon holds no power over us, first you must willingly enter the pack and then you'll have to trigger the change yourself." Andy explained in a gentle voice. I nodded to him, only to turn when I noticed Michael had stepped up looking ferel, pupils blown wide so his eyes looked black, the scruff across his cheeks had grown thicker all of a sudden and his teeth were elongated and sharp. Andy had stepped down as pack leader and Michael was the leader, unsure I slowly took a step towards the older boy.

Michael made no move but his snarl had softened and only a low growl could be heard. I was confused at what next I was meant to do, all that mamma Liz had taught me about entering the pack had seemingly been erased from my mind as I stood there. From the corner of my eye I saw Ashton waving his hand as if to nudge me closer to my growling friend. I followed and watched as Michael put up his hand between the two of us. I watched Ashton from the corner of my eye again as he motioned me to take Michaels hand. I did and immediately Michaels eyes became clear, back to the pale green I knew. 

"Sorry it's gonna sting." He said apologetically and abruptly pulled me in and,  
"OUCH!" I cried out as I felt the older boys teeth sink into my shoulder but he pulled away just as quickly.

I turned to look for the wound I was certain would be there but instead I found a small star shaped scar had appeared, fresh and pink, that I recognized as the same one all of pack Hemmings had. Everyone clapped and cheered and Luke once again hung onto my arm traceing the new mark. I saw Andy shake hands for just a second with Michael, the otherboy seemed shyly nodding at whatever the man was saying only to run over to us a second later. 

"Sorry if all that scared you it's just old tradition dad likes to follow." Luke spoke in a giddy tone.  
"Masltov' your a man now Cal!" Halsey giggled "I don't think that's how you say the word." Ashton said shaking his head at us all. "What. The. Fuck." Niall said in completely astonished. I giggled along with my friends and waved goodnight to a dumbfounded Niall as Liz and Andy lead him back to house leaving with small smiles on their faces. 

"Okay enough of this sappy shit! Let's have a run!" Michael yelled out and the rest of us howled with him. Michael and Halsey shifted smoothly and raced off into the woods.  
"WAIT! You idiots Calum hasn't changed yet!" Ashton laughed and the look of pure frustration on Luke's face as he called out to them.  
"Go run after them, I'll look after Cal." He said. Luke gave Ashton a grateful look and shifted to run after his mate and pack-mate. 

I laughed a little at the sight of Luke's heavy wolf form, his middle slightly protruding as a wolf. I turned back to Ashton apprehensive. "So, how do I do this?" I asked 

"Well, everyone has an emotional trigger. A feeling they have that they use to throw themselves into Wolf. For example Halsey's trigger is excitement, the adrenaline. Luke and Michael feed on each other's happiness like the gross lovey couple they are." I laugh at the older boys last statement but can't help to agree, they are disgustingly cute together. 

Before I can ask Ashton about his trigger he has already changed. "Couldn't have waited for me." I huff out, the large Wolf does manage to look sheepish at least. I shake my head and concentrate on my emotions. For a few minutes nothing is happening and I being to get frustrated, I stare at the Wolf in front of me hoping to clear my head but instead it instantly is just filled with thoughts about the other.

I notice his fur is the same sandy blonde as his hair. His honey hazel eyes stare intently back at me, and even though I see a Wolf I can only think about the man. How good and kind he is and how funny, his smile fills my mind and a all encompassing feeling washes over me and all I can think of is the other boy. I don't take notice of the way the world changes in the blink of an eye. Only when I hear Ashton's contagious laughter do I snap out of my thoughts. 

"Glad to know I inspire you Cal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 5 am and I don't know why I wrote this but I'll clean it up later when I woke up 
> 
> Edit: well fuck I can't believe caffeine makes dyslexia worse what even was half of this chapter it's mostly the same just hopefully less errors


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls read the notes at the end and comment if you want this story to continue or not???? Help pls

Since becoming an official part of the Hemmings pack I had learned a lot of things that lessons with Momma Liz hadn't been able to really teach me   
Pack communication had just been the tip of the iceberg. The night of my first shift I had spent most of it running from Ashton and trying to ignore the loud voices of my friends that had taken residence my mind. It was truly a relief when I shifted back to finally be alone in my head. What had not been so great however, was Michael and Halsey's booming laughter after they told me they heard my little inner monologue about Ashton too. Luke had taken to giving me knowing glances whenever Ashton was around. Ashton to his credit, had not said anything about it. Which was both a relief, and was really fucking terrifying. 

It had only been a week and my emotions were all over the place. As much as I hated to admit it the very thought of the older boy made my heart flutter. Every thing he did no matter how small gave me butterfly's and I was so unsure of myself. 

I heaved a sigh deciding to go find Niall, maybe he could help me sort it all out. I ended up in the basement, mine and Niall's unofficial official bedroom, to find the other being examined by Harry. I stood by the door watching with fascination as Harry's hands glowed a bright amber color. It instantly reminded me of Ashton's eyes. Both human and wolf form had beautiful eyes but the amber his eyes became right before he shifted looked like liquid gold.

"Calum!" My eyes snapped up to meet Niall's, the other giving me a goofy smile. "Why'd you zone out hard? You looked like you had found the love of your life."   
I groaned and hide my face in my hands mumbling for the other boy to shut up only to hear Niall's high pitched giggles. "I have a sneaking suspicion I'm missing some juicy Hemmings pack gossip, mind filling me in?" Harry said, amusement clear in his voice. Niall took a deep breath trying to speak only to dissolve into another fit of giggles. "Would you stop laughing? It's not funny!" I complained. Niall sat up waving his hand in dismissal. 

"It's hilarious! You shifted thinking only of his 'sandy blond hair' and you expect everyone to ignore that! I'm sorry but you my friend have been bitten by the love bug." Niall said a smug smirk firmly in place. I flopped down into a chair defeated, not even Niall was going to let this go. Some best friend he is. 

"Did he confess already? Damn, I knew Ashton was fast but I didnt think he was that fast." Harry said, sounding only slightly surprised.   
I straightened instantly with a strange feeling in my gut. Niall did the same but with a less confused look and a more excitable look. "Spill. Now." He said.

Harry shrugged "Not much to tell, I mean at my age you learn to tell when someone is falling in love. They just get this look in the-" 

"WHAT?" Niall and I shouted in unison. Harry jumped a little at the two of us. 

"What? You didn't know? I assumed -" 

"We were talking about Calum haveing a huge ass crush on Ashton! When did tell he tell you he was in love with him?!" Niall shouted again as I curled into myself, feeling much to hot all of a sudden. 

"Nobody told me, part of being a warlock means I'm an empath. I can feel other peoples emotions, when they're intense enough. That night I first came here all I could feel was Ashtons need to protect. The more I sense him the more I feel love whenever your around." Harry said his attention solely on me. But I couldn't focus on his words. I couldn't focus on anything but the feelings in my chest and heat was growing in my bones. 

Faintly I hear growling and soon I can hear Luke shouting for us to lock the basement door. Soon the world fades to to black as the heat under my skin becomes unbearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WASSSSUP BITCHES!!!! It me that girl who can't write but does cuz it's fun and I can do what I want!!! Lolz sorry this story hasn't been updated in forever and no it's abandoned I promise hehehehe so basically life is insane and mine in particular is fucking insane and long story short my fam adopted three kids (my aunt's) and they are my world and I just haven't been able to write or do much of anything these last few months but I'm trying a schedule for everything and I'm gonna try to write more for this story I know no one really cares about any of this shit but I do and I want to finish but I've decided I'm going to take my time with it instead of keep pushing myself and not doing it how I really want. Also to keep myself motivated I do plan on writing other stuff so I don't get easily burned out WOOOOOHOOOOOOO as always pls pls PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THERR ARE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR THINGS LIKE THAT I CANT SAY THIS ENOUGH I HAVE DYSLEXIA AND AUTOCORRECT CAN ONLY DO SO MUCH so help ya bitch out and also check out my other story's if your interested in them there are two that up that I'm pretty proud of. There not related to 5sos BUTT other fandoms I'm in soooooo yea comments something tell me if you want this story to continue or if you want me to write something specific okay BYE

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo Lol what do you think? Its my first fic ever so I'd love to know how I did!!!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
